Battlebase Cathedral
War Station The Need As The Civil War continued to progress throughout the LGA System, the Colonial Liberation Front needed a new way to stop Alliance orbital assaults, as the Alliance fleet held space dominance and could drop troops on any planet it pleased without going up against any orbital defense systems. It was decided in 2148 that more orbital space stations would need to be constructed around the planets of LGA. These stations would be under full control of the CLF and would serve a number of purposes, such as weapons platforms, early warning systems, and troop bases. After raiding Alliance bases and acquiring enough money and supplies over the year, the massive project began in early 2149 AD. Construction In 2149 the CLF began its massive orbital space program, and was building over 100 different space stations at once. Battlebase 23 was constructed over Planet Venglar along with stations 20 to 40. BB-23 was being built on time, and was scheduled for completion in early 2153 AD. It was slightly delayed during a change of command however, as the CLF was dissolved after the Civil War ended and the new Epsilon Empire took over all of the CLF's military assets. The project was at first halted as the EAF questioned the need for so many orbital stations, but after 2 months of debates the construction continued. BB-23 was completed in October of 2153 AD. Completion Military Command In October of 2153 AD, BB-23 became active and a crew of 1,000 EAF personnel were deployed there and were planned to rotate out in two-year intervals. Some EAF personnel were permanent however, such as the base commander General Brandon C. Reed. The base operated normally, and under the duration of its military command it has played a huge role in the defense of Planet Venglar, detecting and destroying any spacecraft that attempted to get close to the planet. It played a role even in the Arktavia Assault by supplying the EAF Marines with orbital fire support. However, a major overhaul was made to the station in the year of 2155 AD in order to make room for the new CyberOps program. Reconstructing In July 6th, 2155, under direct orders from the Emperor himself, BB-23 underwent a major overhaul. It had a change in purpose and mission, as it was to be redesigned as the new command center for the CyberOps Program. HGE scientists moved in and multiple extra sectors were attached to the battestation, such as a huge lab, training facilities, and new technologies such as stealth systems. The original crew was downsized to only about 500 EAF personnel, and they were extended for the duration of their time aboard the space station, as they were now sworn in secrecy of the classified CyberOps program. General Reed was still the overall commander, but now he answers to Schpein or Colonel Ray for anything regarding CyberOps. The renovations and changes only took about two months to complete, and the stealth lab battlebase was now dubbed as "Cathedral". Current Sectors Combat Command Although the EAF is not in command of the Cathedral anymore, it still has personnel stationed there for military missions. BB-23 still operates on its previous mission of defending the planet as long as the base continues to remain in orbit over Planet Venglar. It still has its weapons and surveillance equipment necessary for its task; however the crew was downsized to only half of what it previously used to be. This means that each individual in the EAF is a highly qualified soldier, one of the best of the best, and every one of them needs to be able to perform multiple jobs at once and do them with extreme efficiency. Cathedral has the best EAF soldiers and technology than any other orbital battlebase currently. CyberOps Command Cathedral currently is the command center for 75 CyberOps agents and their commander, Colonel Ray. On the Cathedral, the special forces team has everything they need; from virtual reality testing rooms, massive training facilities where they can hone their skills and powers, and enough living quarters and medical facilities to keep the CyberOps team in fighting shape. CyberOps Agents are usually separated from the rest of the crew on the Cathedral due to their powers and specialties, but they train with the EAF crew for massive simulation battles or just for sparring whenever they get the chance. CyberOps Command is isolated on the Left Wing of the Cathedral Base, and it houses all of their equipment, weapons, and vehicles necessary for combat. Lab Center At the top of the facility, HGE added a massive laboratory network for its scientists to work and develop new CyberOps soldiers. Schpein, the president of HGE, also uses Cathedral as his main secret laboratory where he performs experiments and designs new bio-engineered soldiers every day. The 3 main towers at the top of the facility are all under HGE jurisdiction, and EAF personnel and CyberOps soldiers are not allowed to enter as that sector is off-limits to everyone except HGE employees. The main tower houses the living quarters for the 50 scientists aboard and the main labs, the North Tower is Schpein's private labs and living quarters, and the South Tower is the Cybernetic Development Facility, where humans have been mutated into CyberOps Agents for the past 13 years.